Someone's Watching Over Me
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to "A Penguin's Funeral". Cody's life without his mom. This fic is dedicated to Open Season Fangirl5000, Cody the Maverick and Wolf Mystic. Hope you guys like it!
1. Life After Mom

I decided t make a follow-up sequel to "A Penguin's Funeral", my second Surf's Up fic from November 2007 and I hope this sequel will have the same respect as the last one. This fic is dedicated to my friends: Open Season Fangirl 5000, Wolf Mystic and Cody the Maverick. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Someone's Watching Over Me

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Life After Mom

It's been 5 weeks since Cody's mom passed away and he's been thinking a lot about her throughout the experience. He felt as if he was alone in the world, especially from Shiverpool. Growing up, he didn't have a father and that his passion for surfing kept him going and also he was smaller and different from every other penguin in his hometown. To realize something like his mom gone, he wondered that with two parents gone and Glen still alive, meant that he would be separated from his family. Since his 2 months living in Pen Gu Island, he felt like it's a good place to live and he's always dreamed about surfing for as long as he can remember and it brought him to where he's at now. He felt like he's happy here, but there was an empty feeling like his family was gone forever.

With his mom on his mind, he sat near the waves on Z's beach, looking at the sky, watching the clouds roll by and every cloud reminds him of his mom up in the sky. He held his head down and curled himself in a ball and felt like he should've done something to prevent it from happening.

Lani and Z were walking towards the beach, and they saw Cody, curling himself in a ball and they grew a little concerned. Lani went up to him with Z behind him and she asked, "Hey, Cody, what's wrong?"

"You okay, buddy?" asked Z.

They heard Cody sigh heavily and he lifted up his head and they saw two tears coming out his eyes. They realized something is definitely wrong with Cody. Lani wiped his tears for him and Z asked, "Hey, something wrong?"

He looked at Z in the eye and replied, "No."

Lani looked at him and wondered something was wrong with him and knew what it was and asked, "It's about your mom, isn't it?"

He turned to her and nodded his head slowly. Z came towards him and gave him a big hug. Lani joined in and felt that Cody needed some comfort and someone to care for. Z asked him, "What do you miss most about her?"

"Everything, man. Her face, her eyes, her caring and gentle voice, and that she took care of me well. Even though, she was a little against my dream for surfing, she's giving me some support and made me happy throughout my life." he said, tearfully.

"I'm sorry about your mom dead, Code. We thought your mom's funeral was amazing." said Z.

"Yeah, I remember. It was so beautiful." said Lani.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you coming to Shiverpool to come over. I really wish you met her again before she died. She would've wanted more than anything, man."

"I'm sure she was very proud of you following your dream."

"Yeah, I wish."

Chicken Joe was walking across the beach, seeing Cody, Z and Lani talking to each other on the beach and wanted to come in on the conversation as well. He came from behind Z and Lani saw him standing there. She asked, "What are you doing here, Joe?"

"Hey, don't let me stand in your way. I saw you guys talking to Cody and I wanted to see what is up." said Joe.

"We're talking about Cody's mom." said Z.

"Oh, right. I remember the funeral. I'm sorry you lost her, dude." said Joe.

Cody turned to Joe and smiled at him and said, "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome, dude."

Cody stood up and he and Joe did their signature handshake to cheer him up and gave him a hug to go along with it. Joe said, "Dude, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"You always have, man." said Cody.

"It's like you two are brothers. One is a penguin and another is a chicken. Throw them together and you have an unlikely pair of social outcasts from different universes and collide together to make two cool, funny, wacky guys both friends for life." said Z.

Cody and Joe were both cracking up laughing hysterically about that comment and were very flattered by that. Cody said, "Thanks, man. I think."

"We're really wacky, aren't we?" asked Joe.

"It's a good wacky."

"Radical!"


	2. Giving Comfort and Support

Chapter 2: Giving Comfort and Support

Throughout the next few days, Cody has been trying to deal with the fact that his mother is gone, but still feels like he's got no one and that he's almost an orphan, even though one member of his family is still living. He got up one morning and he felt lonesome and got that feeling of being an outcast again. He got outside and saw the sun starting to rise in the water. It was just him by himself and he feels the wind blowing in front of his face and stokes over his fur. While watching the sun go up, Z saw Cody watching the sun going up and realized that he's thinking about his mom.

He walked up to him and said, "Great sunrise, isn't it?"

Cody turned around saw Z standing behind him and smiled a little. He said, "Yeah, it's great, man."

"You know, my dad has passed away when I was pretty much 6 and I never knew about him that much. So I had to be in charge of everything, but it was very frustrating to know that I never had a father figure and it was so hard as a kid to know that you have to grow up a little, but I was still a kid. To me, having my dad not here with me, still to this day, made me miss him more, but I was just like you when I was a kid. Surfing has got me through my past and it brought me to where I am now in this point." said Z.

"Really? I never realized that." said Cody.

"Well, hey. I connect to you quickly and we have the same feeling we have as we were individually."

Cody chuckled softly and realized that he felt a little twinge about what Z said to him. He felt like he totally understood what he said. He looked at him and said, "I'm sorry that you never had a father, man."

Z stared at him and said, "Thanks, kid. I've known you for so long and we have been like father and son for, I think about.... a long time."

"Yeah, that's true."

As the day continued on, Cody went for a little surfing to give himself a little time to catch some waves and escape from everything. Everyone else gathered around to watch Cody surf in North Beach and everyone was very impressed to see something that's amazing. Joe, Rory and some other penguins were watching him tear up the waves and everyone was super-impressed. He paddled back to shore and sees everyone in front of him.

Rory Nubbins was standing in front of Cody and gave him a high-five and exclaimed, "That was EXTREMELY awesome, mate!"

"Thanks, man. Sometimes I can't help myself and wanted to catch a few waves, so." said Cody.

"Yeah, I bet. So I heard you've had a tough 5 weeks, mate. How are you holding up?" Rory asked.

"I'm doing okay, though."

"You know, mate. I've never knew my dad when I was young. So, it was just me, my mum and 4 brothers and 2 sisters. One of my older brothers were man in the house and it became very hard on all of us. Growing up in Bells Beach, surfing has been part of my blood when I was younger. I started doing it when I was pretty much 7 and all I wanted to was to show everyone my surfing skills. Being an Australian and all, I sometimes get a little lonesome at times, but at least you're surrounded by many penguins who love the same thing." said Rory.

"You know, I would've had you as my big brother if I swam all the way from Shiverpool to Australia and that way we'd be mistaken for twins." said Cody.

Rory laughs a little and Cody joined in, too. They looked at each other and he asked, "What are your eyes like?"

"Honestly, mate, I've been hiding them because of my hair since I was about 14 or 13 and it's been hidden. You want to see them?" he said.

"Yeah, man."

Rory sighed nervously, but a little confident and revealed his eyes. He has emerald eyes that's been hidden on his hair for a long time. Cody was surprised about seeing Rory's green eyes and became a little surprised. He asked, "So, these are your eyes?"

"Yep. Those are pretty much it, mate." said Rory.

He stroked his eyes back to his face and and puts his flipper on Cody's shoulder and decided to give him a little hug. He looked at Cody and said, "Take care, mate."

"Thanks, man."

Rory walked away and Cody started to leave until he saw Joe and Lani coming in to see him. Joe exclaimed, "CODY-MAN!! What's up, dude?"

"Not much, man."

"You doing okay?" asked Lani.

"Yeah, I've been doing fine."

"Z is pretty much like a father to me and he's been my only family for several years and we've spent every waking moment together since I was a kid. My parents pretty much gave me up and gave me to him. Growing up, we're always like family, pretty much." said Lani.

"I didn't know your parents gave you up, Lani. I always thought they would live here." said Joe.

"Not really, Joe. Obviously, they thought I would be better off with him. Aside from that, I was glad I spent time with Z."

"You miss your mom, don't you?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I still miss her."

"All you can do is think about all the times you've had with her and pretty much reminisce every moment you had with her." said Lani.

"You think that'll work?" asked Cody.

"Absoultely."

"That way, when you think of her, you'll realize that she'll be looking down watching over you in heaven." said Joe.

"Thanks, man."

Cody walked back to Z's beach and thought about much of his mom and what they've done together. He suddenly felt this urge that she can't wait to see him again when he's older and passed on. He looked up at the sky and realized that she's looking down on him in heaven.


	3. Angel in Heaven

This is where is gets really spiritual and heartwarming. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Angel in Heaven

One night, Cody was asleep next to Z's hut and then the wind starts blowing softly and a white light out of nowhere woke him up. He got up and wanted to see where it was and when he got outside, there was nothing. He thought he was dreaming until he feels a stroke of wind behind his back. He turned around slowly and saw a white angel coming through him.

She came closely to him and whispered, "Hello, Cody."

When he looked at the penguin angel, he was familiar with her eyes, her eyebrows and face and realized that it was his mom. He received a feeling of shock and whispered, "Mom?"

"It's okay. It's just me." she said.

Cody couldn't believe his eyes and actually see her standing in front of him and felt a little happy to see her again. He was very speechless. He never thought that she would actually come down from heaven to see him again. He said, "I missed you so much. It's like you left me behind for some strange reason."

"You know I would never leave you. I'll always be with you, no matter what. But you have to know something. I know you've been missing me a lot and I really missed you too, but you have to get used to the fact that I'm not around forever. I know I haven't been supportive of what you want to do with your life, which is surfing, but after hearing about what you've done, I realized how important it is to you, and I'm osrry that I haven't been accepting it growing up." she said.

Cody sighs and looks at her and always remembered what she looks like and is afraid that all of that will fade from his mind. He looks at her in the eye and said, "I don't want to forget about you and I'm always afraid that every memory I had with you will disappear."

"You won't forget about me. I will always be in your heart. You've had a lot of courage and determination of working so hard at being a surfer and I have to say I am extremely proud of you. Your father has been extremely proud of you as well."

"You saw dad?" asked Cody.

"Yes, I have. We've spent every waking moment together in there and we've been watching over you for a long time. You've grown up so quickly and you're talented in every way."

"No wonder I missed you guys so much."

Edna nodded her head a little and said, "You just have to let me go and let me what over you in the sky."

"I don't want you to go! I just don't want to feel this painful loneliness I had again." said Cody, tearfully.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You have a bunch of friends looking out for you and you've been taking care of. I think you're likely of taking care of yourself and you've grown up." she said.

"I guess you're right. I do miss you, though."

"When you get older, we will see you again pretty soon."

"Promise?"

"Count on it."

Edna rubbed his head and Cody felt her touch that he gracefully embraced and grabs her flipper to feel the real thing. They came closer and gave each other a hug. Cody's eyes were welling up with tears and they fell from his face because he feels a bit of a spiritual emotion feeling that he's gonna be taken care of.

"I have to go. I will see you again real soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She flew up to heaven and while she was up in the sky, there came a Big Z necklace out of nowhere and it landed on Cody's neck where he's planning on treasuring it because it'll help him remember his mom by. He looked up at the sky and smiled to himself and whispered, "Thank you, mom."


	4. Piece of Love

Chapter 4: Piece of Love

The next morning, Cody was surfing a little early and with his new Big Z necklace, he felt as if it's a piece of memory of his mom. In his heart, he felt as if she'll be watching over him forever and more. Lani and Z watched him surf and became very impressed about his moves and graceful skills. As he paddled back to shore, he saw them standing there.

Z looked at the necklace on Cody's neck and asked, "Where did you find this necklace?"

"I think it was a gift from heaven." said Cody.

"Seriously?" asked Lani.

"I realized that my mom's proud of me and she'll be looking down on me in heaven and her caring support will help me be the better surfer I can be."

"You act as if she actually said that." said Z.

"If I did, you guys would think I'm crazy."

Z and Lani looked at each other and realized that Cody was right. Then, they turned to him and saw him smiling and looking up at the sky and thinking so fondly of her. Z sighed and said, "Okay, kid. We believe you. That white light last night kinda woke up and I saw you standing there talking to an angel and I didn't know it was your mom. I felt as though you're gonna be in good hands here."

"We'll do everything we can to treat you like family." said Lani.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey, dudes!" exclaimed Joe.

"Hey, Joey!" said Z.

"You doing okay, Cody?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, man. I'm cool."

"So, you guys ready to surf?" asked Z.

"We ain't wasting time standing here. Let's surf!" exclaimed Joe.

Everyone got their boards and surfed the whole morning away. As Cody was surfing, he looked back on the memories of his past and where's he's been while on his journey of being a surfer in Pen Gu Island while playing a song on the radio that reflects on his life and someone watching over him in heaven.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me...._

Cody soon realized that he has family from above and in Pen Gu. Despite that he lost his mother, there is one thing he'll never lose... love. He has received lots of love from friends and family, especially from his friends.

* * *

The song was "Someone's Watching Over Me" from Hilary Duff. I chose the song because it had such a feeling for Cody. I hope you like it!


End file.
